Scomiche: Mitch's Broken Heart
by EmmyLuvs103
Summary: After Mitch's heart is broken by his ex Travis, he goes out to ease away the pain. Will he find light at the end of this dark, dark tunnel that is his life? I do not own any of this. Scomiche, Pentatonix, SUP3ERFRUIT.
1. What He Did

**Mitch's POV**

"Scott, turn on Netflix!" I yelled to my best friend, Scott Hoying, who was sitting down on the couch with our cat Wyatt.

"What do you want on?" He asked, looking at me.

"Spongebob. DUH! What else would I watch?" I told him, giving him a smirk and throwing him the remote control.

"Nothing else! All you watch is Spongebob!" He exclaimed, smiling at me.

"Exactly. Don't, start it yet, I am going to change into more comfortable clothes," I said, walking into my room right beside Scott's/

Let me introduce myself. I am Mitch Grassi. I am black haired **QUEEN**! I have a sphinx cat named Wyatt Blue Grassi-Hoying and a best friend named Scott Hoying! I am 1/2 of SUP3ERFRUIT, a youtube channel me and Scott created two years ago, and 1/5 of Pentatonix, an all a capella group! I am absolutely in LOVE with Starbucks and Sponge bob, although I HATE being tickled. Scott knows that and does it all the time to piss me off. I will tell you right now, I am gay and so is Scott. We accept it and embrace it! I can also tell you something else. I am a fucking shy, shy girl. I don't talk to strangers very often. That is usually Scott, who is hell of a lot better of talking then I am.

After changing into my sweat pants and black shirt, I walked into the living room to find Scott with a blanket around him. I will not admit it to him, but I have a crush on him. We always make fun of it on SUP3RFRUIT. Everyone ships us and calls us 'Scomiche' which I fucking love! I would never admit to anyone that I love him, so it's just a secret I keep to myself. Kirstie, another member of PTX, always jokes that we are always attached to each other. We are constantly around each other and bounce off each other. Kevin and Avi, our beat-boxer and bass, thinks it's weird but Kirstie always thinks it's cute.

I am in a relationship right now with a boy named Travis who says he hasn't been in a serious relationship before, but already loves me. I love him too, but not as much as I love Scott. Me and Travis started dating about 1 year, although me and him keep it on the low, since camera's seem to follow me EVERYWHERE! Tonight around 8, Scott was going to leave to go to the club with Kirstie and I was going to leave around 8:30 to go to the movies with Travis. It would be our actual first date. I was very excited, because I would finally be able to know him. I hate how I don't love him as much as he loves me, but I don't want to break it off with him.

I sat down on the couch beside Scott and took half of the blanket. When the episode started, it was around 6:00. I decided I would put an alarm for 7:00 and when it went off, I would get ready. I looked over at Scott and saw how relaxed he was. I forced myself to look away, knowing that if I didn't know, I never would. I did get a couple side glances though. Every time I looked at him, for some odd reason, he was looking at me. I decided to look like I didn't care, but in my mind, I was fucking going crazy. _Why the fuck is he looking at me?_ I wondered, trying to focus on the TV. about 30 minutes later, the episode ended and I got up and decided to go to my room and be lazy for the next half hour. I flopped on m bed and soon, I was fast asleep.

XXX

My phone went off after about 5 minutes of sleeping. Wondering what it was, cause it certainly wasn't 7 yet. I check my phone to find a text message from Travis. I quickly opened my phone, thinking it was something romantic that he always did before a "date". Instead I found a text message that rocked my whole world:

 _Mitch, I'm sorry, but we're through. I am just not ready for a relationship this serious. I have found someone else. You can forget the date. I have already scheduled one with a new guy. Sorry again! -Trav._

I read it five more times, just to make sure I wasn't imagining it or I was missing something. He was dumping me? For someone else? I felt a tear slid down my face and I threw my phone across the room. I felt a sob rack my body as tears spilled out of my eyes like a river. I grabbed a pillow and clutched it against my chest.

5 minutes later I stopped crying and decided something. I was going out. I didn't know why, I just wanted to get out. I changed into better clothes and wiped my face tear stroked face. I threw on my jacket and grabbed my phone that I had thrown across the room. Thankfully it wasn't dented or cracked. I went outside, and walked to the closest club that I could find. I wouldn't be there for long. I would go back home. I just needed to stop me from thinking about Travis, the man who broke up me for someone else.


	2. Finding Mitch

**Scott's POV**

When I came home from the club with Kirstie, I saw Mitch still wasn't home. This didn't seem strike as odd, since he told me he would be spending the night at Trav's tonight and would be back around 1:00 p.m. I was pretty drunk so I walked home, not going to risk my life to get home. Kevin took Kirstie home in his van. I took off and staggered into my room. I was so tired to even take off my shirt. I was also to drunk to function. I slipped under the covers. The last thing I remember thinking was I hoped that Mitch was careful with Trav. I don't have anything against him, but he is pretty violent. I always worried about him when he went to Trav's but I didn't want to upset him, so I usually just let him go. I hoped that I would be able to sleep off my hangover before Mitch came home.

XXX

I woke up with a pounding headache. I got up and checked my phone. Nothing from Mitch. This of course, seemed odd because he usually always texted me a picture with him and Trav or at least said hi. It was 3:30, so Mitch should be home by now. I walked into the living rooom to see if Mitch knew were the asprins were, since he usually drank more than I did. I went to find Mitch not in the living room. Wyatt was asleep on the couch and looked so peaceful though. I went into the kitchen to again find no Mitch. This is when I got a little worried. He was usually in the kitchen or in the living room by now. I ran out to the balcony and no Mitch. This is when I got super worried and freaked out. He would usually be home by now if he said he would be home by 1:00 and if he was going to be late, he would have texted me. I checked my phone and again, no texts from Mitch.

I ran to his room to see that his door was wide open. I went inside and saw that the covers were rustled, but no Mitch. I decided to look at my phone and see if any text messages could give me an idea of what happened last night 'cause honestly I had no fucking idea. I looked at my phone and gasped, when I saw me and Mitch had a drunk conversation and it didn't end to well:

 _M: Scott, I am going out?_

 _S: Why?_

 _M: Travis hurt me. He broke up with me for someone else._

 _S: Suck it up buttercup!_

 _M: What?_

 _S: U need to get fucking over it. Obviously you are way to boring for him and he wants some action, 'cause you certainly never gave him any!_

 _M: WHAT THE FUCK SCOTT! How could you say that when I am fucking crying and upset as shit right now!_

 _S: Because you are a fucking diva and never know what the fuck to do when you don't get your way! You need to fucking learn to deal with this shit! I am sick and tired of you fucking always getting your way and when you don't, you complain about it!_

 _M: SCOTT! You are seriously hurting me right now! I can't believe you would say that too me!_

 _S: Sorry, it's the truth! I am fucking leaving and having fun with my life, while you become all sad and moppy about every fucking thing in the world that doesn't go your way! BYE_

 _M: FINE THEN! Fuck you!_

 _S: Bye. Miss you never bitch!_

I immediately felt guilty as fuck. When Mitch needed me, I failed him and acted like a jerk. FUCK! What is wrong with me. I put my jacket on and sent a group text about the situation. We met up at Starbucks and spread out to look for Mitch. About 30 minutes later, I heard whimpering in a alley way. I head in there and saw Mitch curled up in a ball and quietly sobbing. I ran up to him and touched his cheek. There were bruises all over his face. I felt guilty again and picked him up. He put his head on my chest and soon enough my chest was soaked with his tears.

I yelled for Kirstie, Avi, and Kevin, who ran over immediately. We agreed that I would drive Mitch to our place, while the rest of them would bring a doctor from the hospital, down there. The hospital was an hour long and we all agreed at this stage, Mitch wouldn't be able to handle that. I quickly put him in the car. I drove us to our house and carried him inside. I then laid him on the couch. I heard him whimper when I put him down and I knew it was bad if he was in this much pain with me just lying him on a couch. I kicked my self in the leg again for not being helpful or careful about his situation. I grabbed a warm wash rag and tended to his wounds, careful to not out too much pressure on the wounds. After finishing, I heard him murmur something and clutch the couch. I soon had to shake his shoulder and wake him up because his knuckles were white and tears were streaming down his face. When he woke up, I only saw terror in his eyes.

"Scott? What? Did you mean all those things?" He asked, afraid to hear the answer.

"No Mitchie. I was intoxicated and I didn't know what I was saying. I am so sorry and I feel completely guilty. I wish I could have been there to protect you. What happened? Who did this to you?" I asked, really worried about him.

His response was a simple head shake, showing he didn't want to tell. Obviously, he was very scared of who did this to him.

"Please Mitch! I want to help you." I told him, grabbing his hand.

"No! Please don't make me Scott. I don't want to!" He pleading with me, squeezing my hand.

"Fine. We will talk about it later." I said, moving a piece of hair from him face.

"Scott, I am in pain!" He said trying to sit up.

"I know Mitch." I said, picking him up and setting him on my lap.

"Why does this always happen to me Scott?" He asked, tears streaming down his face.

"I don't know Mitch. If I could, I would make all the pain go away. I swear to god I would." I told him, embracing him close to my chest.

"I know you would Scott, that's why your my best friend." He said, falling asleep with his head on my chest.

I looked at Mitch and couldn't help but feel some affection for him. Something about holding Mitch in my arms just made me feel so good. I held him close and didn't want to let go. I eventually had to when Kirstie came with the doctor about two hours later. I laid him back on the couch and stood up, not wanting to get in the doctors way. I heard him whimper when he put pressure on his face and I yelled at him immediately, telling him to be careful. I didn't know why I did this. I always felt protective of Mitch, but this was the first time when I **HAD** to be like that.

When the doctor raised Mitch's shirt, I couldn't help but feel like crying. All over his chest were bruises and looked like he had a broken rib on the right side. I felt myself become angry when he put pressure on the rib and made Mitch cry out in pain. I pushed him and told him to be careful again. Kirstie backed me up and the doctor put bandages on his rib.

The doctor left and so did Kirstie, Avi, and Kevin, who had to go work on the recordings for out new video Cheerleader that was coming out soon. They told me I could skip about a month of stuff because of Mitch's condition. They all knew that id Mitch wasn't OK, I wasn't going anywhere and they couldn't make me. I picked up Mitch and carried him into his room. I laid him down in the bed and turned on his lamp on his desk. I sat beside him and made sure he was OK. The doctor put some stuff on him to where the pain would go numb in his rib, so he would be able to walk. At least he would not feel totally helpless. I had to give it to him every 4-5 hours. I brushed my hands over his neck, where it showed that he got choked.

Again, Mitch murmured something and grabbed the bed. I decided if the same thing happened like what happened at the couch, I would wake him up. Soon, his knuckles were white and tears were streaming down his face again. Right before I was about to wake him up, he sat up. His eyes had the same look as last time. Pure and total terror. He saw me and immediately hugged me. I could feel his hands trembling and heard him breathing really hard.

"Mitch. It's ok! I am right here." I said, trying to calm him down.

He let go and looked at me, obviously scared of his nightmare.

"Scott, promise me you will always be here! That you will never leave me!" He asked me.

"I am always here Mitch! I would never leave you, even if you wanted me to." I said, grabbing his hand.

"Ok Scott, I believe you!" He said, looking at me with a curious look on his face.

"C'mere." I said, grabbing him and sitting him on my lap.

"Will you stay here with me?" He asked, his voice muffled from where he was leaning on my chest.

"Of course I will." I said, leaning back and holding him.

"Thanks Scott." He said, falling asleep.

"No problem. I would do anything to make you happy." I said, right before he fell asleep.

Strange enough, after he fell asleep, I also did too, even though I was wide awake. Right before falling asleep, I looked at Mitch once more and held him even tighter, wanting to protect him from whatever was hurting him.


	3. Mitch's Memory Relapse

**Mitch's POV**

I woke up to Scott's arm around my waist. He was tired and I could hear soft snores coming from his mouth. I looked at my rib and noticed bandages on my right rib. It took me a minute to remember everything that had happened last night, but once it came back to me, it threatened to tear me apart again. I left the house and went to the club. I didn't drink anything but water. I was way to upset about the thing with me and Travis. After about an hour at the club, I saw Travis sitting there, kissing another guy. I immediately felt tears and left. I guess he saw me because he yelled my name and followed me outside. I was halfway home and near an alley-way when he grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him. I could tell by his eyes that he was fairly drunk at this point. I tried to get out, but Travis was to strong for me to even move where he was touching me. He kept telling me that he loved me and was just scared of a relationship. I just kept rejecting him. He didn't like rejection, I had already known that

He punched my straight in the jaw and dragged me into the alley-way. Once in the alley, he continued to punch my face and kick my sides. He then grabbed me and pulled me up. I felt hands on my neck and he squeezed tightly. I begged him to let go of me. I pleaded with him to let go of me. The only reason why he didn't kill me was because someone called his name. He didn't want to get caught, so he quickly dropped me and ran out of the alley way, then when in the street light, he walked casually. My body slammed on the pavement and I could feel something hurt. I took quick gasps of air and tried to stand back up, but the pain was too real and hurt too bad. I remembered just lying there and sobbing, hoping someone would find me. I wanted to text Scott, but I was in too much pain to do anything.

I remember hearing Scott running in the alley-way and carry me. I heard Kirstie, Kevin, and Avi, thankful none of them were hurt. I was crying on Scott's sweatshirt, feeling it go damp. He obviously didn't mind though. I eventually feel asleep in Scott's arms, feeling safe now that I was with him. I woke up to me lying on the couch and looked at him, knowing he had waken me up from my nightmare. I asked him if he really meant what he said to me. He told me no and asked me who hurt me. I wanted to tell him, but I was afraid if I did, what Travis would do to me, so I shook my head. He asked me again and I pleaded with him to not talk about it at that moment. He agreed at the moment and told me later. I nodded and knew that I would have to tell him eventually, just not then.

He put me on his lap and I again fell asleep. Every few times I felt pain and yelped. I heard Scott scream at whoever was doing this to me. I woke up in bed with Scott beside me. I had another nightmare, just like the one on the couch. I was in the alley and was getting beat up again by Travis. It was so real. It felt so real. Once more, I fell asleep in Scott's arms, after begging him to stay with me. I didn't want to sleep alone, afraid of what would happen, even though I knew Travis couldn't get to me. He agreed and I soon fell asleep in his arms.

After this mental relapse, I could feel tears streaming down my face. I pulled myself together and stood up. I had to grab my desk and gain balance, since I hadn't stood since the incident. Once regaining my balance, I walked into the kitchen, with my hand on the wall, just in case I again had to regain my balance. I went into the fridge and made me a sandwich and coffee. I sat on the couch and Wyatt came and sat with me. I smiled down at him and enjoyed my sandwich with coffee. I soon heard Scott running down the hall and screaming my name. He came into the living room and saw me and I noticed relief wash over his face.

"Hey Mitch. How are you feeling? Why didn't you wake me up when you woke up?" He asked, carefully sitting beside me.

"I am feeling fine. I didn't wake you up for two reasons. One I didn't want to wake you up and two, I looked and felt like a mess." I said, looking at him.

"Good, I am glad you are OK. I wish you would have woken me up though. You scared the shit out of me." He said, looking at me.

"I am sorry. I was just to big of a mess to do anything other than eat." I said, waving the plate in front of him.

"Whatever. I am just glad you are OK." He said, grabbing my empty plate. "Did you make me any coffee, or at least save me any?"

I nodded and got up to grab a mug for him.

"Here you go." I said, handing it to him, after pouring it up all the way.

"Thank you Mitch." He said giving me a hug.

"No problem." I said, hugging him back, trying not to spill his coffee.

"C'mon, lets go watch SpongeBob!" He said, going back into the living room.

I sat down right beside him and turned on Netflix. I then turned on the first episode of SpongeBob and watched that. At some point in to episode, I had cuddled into Scott's chest. I don't think he noticed until it was over. Still, we stayed there for a while and watched more SpongeBob. After some more, he got up and told me he had to go to the store. I wanted to go with him, but he refused. I knew he was just being nice and didn't want to strain me, so I agreed and sat back down on the couch. Before he left, he gave me some medicine, in case my rib started hurting while he was gone. He quickly gave me a hug and left, giving Wyatt a pat on the head.

I decided that I was going to watch a movie, so I chose a scary movie and turned it on. I realized that soon after Scott left, I wanted his warmth. I knew that it was weird that I wanted him with me, since we weren't together, but I couldn't help it.


	4. Travis Returns

**Scott's POV**

I came home to Mitch's legs on his stomach and him biting his fingernails. I plopped down beside him, which scared the shit out of him.

"Fuck Scott! You fucking scared me." He said, pushing his hair from his face.

"What are you watching?" I asked, when he sat back down and his breathing was back to normal.

"I can't remember. Some dude is going around houses and killing people. I didn't want to watch it, but it was the only good thing on Netflix other than Spongebob." He said, going back to the movie and biting his nails.

I could tell he didn't really care what he looked like because his hair was sticking in all kinds of odd positions. For some odd reason, it worked for him. He kept going to fumbling with his shirt and his nails. At some point, Mitch again ended up on my chest with my arms around his shoulders. Every time he got scared, he cuddled into me a little bit more and I tightened my grip on his shoulders. When the movie ended, I noticed Mitch was asleep on my chest. Even though it was only 3 hours ago that we woke up, he was probably drained from remembering what happened. I know I certainly was. I picked him up and carried him to his bedroom. I opened the door and carefully laid down Mitch on the bed. I put the blankets on him and left the bedroom. I went into my own room and took off my clothes (yes I DO sleep nude, but that's besides the point). I slipped under the covers and before I knew it, I was asleep. I really wanted to know who hurt him, but for right now, I wouldn't ponder him about it.

XXX

I woke up to Mitch screaming and scaring Wyatt. I quickly put on boxers and some sweat pants and ran into his room. I saw Mitch sitting there, freaking out and breathing heavily. I rushed over to his bed and pulled him to me.

"Mitch are you OK? What is wrong?" I asked, seriously getting concerned about him.

He simply shook his head and I got up. I wanted answers and I needed them now.

"Mitch. I know you are in pain, but I will leave! I will go into my room if you don't tell me what is going on! I can't help you if you won't tell me what is wrong!" I told him, getting frustrated.

"Scott! I want to tell you! I am scared he will do this to me again! What if he finds out where we live? He could come back and hurt me! I don't want to be scared Scott! But I am, and if you can't deal with that, I am going over to Kirstie's, she will know how to RESPECT my privacy!" He yelled at me, getting up and grabbing him pillow.

"Not Mitch, don't go! I want to accept this, I do! But I can't go on knowing you are in pain and you won't tell me! Your best friend." I told him, sitting on his bed.

"Scott. I am begging you! Please don't make me!" He pleaded with me, sitting back on the bed and grabbing my hand.

"We will make a deal. You can sleep and rest today all you need. But as soon as you and me are up and ready, you are telling me who did this to you." I told him, sternly.

"Fine. Just, stay here. PLEASE! I don't want to be alone." He told me, leaning on my chest.

"OK." I said, lying back with him and putting my arm around him.

When I knew he was asleep, I started to sing random songs. I sang songs that we did on Pentatonix and some that I just knew. After singing around 10 songs, I stopped and looked down and the beautiful Black haired man sleeping on my chest. I smiled to myself and, making sure he was for sure asleep, I kissed him on the head. I smiled to myself and slowly fell asleep.

XXX

I woke up to Mitch gone. I heard some rustling in the kitchen and some quiet whispers. I went to my room and put on a shirt. I closed my door and walked into the living room. When going in the kitchen, I saw Travis touching Mitch's shoulder and rubbing his arm. He then kissed Mitch on the cheek. All I saw was pure fear in Mitch's face. He looked away from me and made eye contact with me. I quickly went into action and grabbed Travis.

"Wait? Who is this? Did you tell him what happened!" He yelled at Mitch

"No, I kinda figured it out! I am going to tell you this once and only once. If you touch Mitch, come in contact with him, or even look at him, I will kick your ass!" I said to him, making sure to sound as vile as possible.

I shoved Travis out the door and slammed the door. I noticed Mitch's arm around mine and I saw shock in his face.

"Thank... You..." He said, looking at me.

"No problem Mitchie. I knew you were scared." I said touching his cheek with my hand, wiping a tear off his face.

He looked at me and cupped my neck with his hand. He pulled me towards him and before I knew it, he was kissing me. I was waiting for this. I had been waiting for this moment for so god damn long, but I pulled away. He was hurt from Travis. He didn't know what he was doing. He would regret this if he did this. I know he would.

"Mitch..." I said, as a tear slipped down his face and he opened his eyes.

"Just, leave me alone." He said, turning around and running to his bedroom.

"Wait, Mitch!" I yelled, chasing him into his room.

"Leave me alone!" He yelled at me, trying to slam the door.

Fortunately for me, I was stronger than him and able to push the door open before he completely closed it.

"Scott. Please. I just want to be left alone!" He said turning away from me and walking to his bed. He sat on the bed, his back facing me.

"Mitchie, let me ex-"

"No Scott, I don't want you too. You obviously don't like me the way I like you. So just leave me ALONE!" He yelled at me, throwing a pillow at me.

I walked out, not wanting to make him any more upset. I closed the door behind me and went into my own bedroom. I fucked up! I fucked up terribly! I just hurt the person I had tried to protect. I loved Mitch and I just hurt him. That was the opposite of what I wanted to do. I sat down on my bed and let out a frustrated sigh. I couldn't believe I just did that.


	5. Author's Note

_**This obviously isn't part of the story, I just want to give you guys a little heads up.**_

 _ **I am working on a story on I am calling it: Perfect Always Needs a Twist / Scomiche / Book 1. I just posted my first chapter for it and I would appreciate it if you checked it out. I am now not only working on Scomiche: Mitch's Broken Heart, but now I am working on Perfect Always Needs a Twist. I want to tell you guys how much I appreciate you reading this. Please do check Perfect Always Needs a Twist on . I am going to write a chapter for this today hopefully. It might be shorter than the rest, so I apologize in advance for that. So please do check that out!**_

 _ **Thanks for reading, I hopefully will be making a chapter today so please hang on if you are getting annoyed by this. I will have another chapter up soon.**_

 _ **Thank you all so much for reading this and my story!**_

 _ **-EmmyLuvs103 3**_


	6. I Was Scared

**Oh my god guys, I have been the worst author EVER! I am sorry I haven't been updating! I have been working on my one on Wattpad and have been so distracted by that, I forgot to update! I owe you guys 2 new chapters. I am sorry guys! I WILL do these two chapter tonight! If I don't, you are allowed to comment below to tell me to hurry the FUCK UP! OK, please enjoy this COMPLETELY overdue chapter!**

 **Mitch's POV**

I sat up to, unable to sleep, with crook in my neck and a terrible stomach ache. I ran into the bathroom, with a terrible pain in my ribs (guess the medicine wore off) and threw up anything that I had in my stomach. I heard Scott rush in and even though I was a complete bitch yesterday, he rubbed my back until I was done. After I had finished, he sat me on the bed and grabbed some pills for my stomach ache. I really wanted to talk about last night, but I decided to not bring it up yet. After giving me the pills, he sat on my bed and I cuddled onto his stomach. He put his arm around me and squeezed my waist.

"Scott, about last night." I said wanting to talk about it, even though it might tear me apart.

"I think I should talk first Mitch, I want to explain." He said, getting tense.

"Go ahead. I am listening." I said, nodding my head against his chest.

"Mitchie, I do love you. I am **IN** **LOVE ** with you. I am always thinking about you. I fucked up last night and I couldn't stop thinking about it. Hearing you sob last night just made it worse. I stopped and pulled back from that kiss because I was scared. Scared you would fucking regret it the next morning. I didn't want to use you like Travis did. I wanted you to love me for loving me, not because you had a broken heart." He explained, taking a deep breath.

"Scotland. I have loved you since before I dated Travis. I have been in love with you for so long. I juts didn't know how to express it. I mean, we are best friends. I didn't want to ruin things for us." I said, looking up at him.

"I know what you mean Mitch. I never wanted to ruin our friendship. Then I found you in the alley and I felt my heart literally break into little pieces. Then Travis came and that was the last straw. I know you were scared. I don't want to hurt you Mitch. That's why I broke off the kiss." Scott said, literally pouring his heart out to me.

"Oh honey, thanks. Do you have my rib medicine thing by chance? My rib is really in pain." I said, trying to sit up.

"In my room. Hold on." He said, carefully getting out of the bed and going to get my medicine. When he came back, I was sitting up and was looking at the door. "I am back. Open." I took the medicine and Scott lied back down and I cuddled to his chest. "Mitch, how are you feeling?"

"The pain in my ribs are going away. You said you loved me and cared about me. I think it has been a good day. I have had better but I am with you." I said honestly, looking up at him.

"I am glad. Mitch. I am very sorry about what Travis did to you. I would never hurt you. I promise you." Scott said, looking down at m.

"I know love, I know." I said, looking down and biting my lip nervously.

"Mitch. Kiss me." Scott said, making me look up.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Kiss me." He said simply.

I sat up, grabbed his neck, and kissed him passionately, like it was the last thing I could ever do. Scott cupped my cheek to deepen my kiss. We didn't want to pull away from the kiss, but we would have to eventually so we could breath. I was the first one to pull away, gasping for air. I looked at Scott who was smiling and his head in the pillows.

"That's all for know hun. I love you, but guess what, I am in pain right now." I said, smirking at him.

"You are a bitch sometimes Mitch." Scott said, laughing.

"I know I am, but you love it, so shut up." I replied, getting off of him and lying back down beside him.

"I do love it. I love you too. I am so fucking hungry right now. You want Starbucks Mitch?" Scott asked, obviously getting off track.

"Sure. Scottny. That actually sounds really good right now." I said, looking over at him.

I saw him grab his phone out of his pocket and text somebody. It was Kirstie.

"I just texted Kirstie. She is already at Starbucks. She said she would grab us some Starbucks and would drop it off down here for us." Scott said, looking over at me.

"Sounds good to me. I want to sleep a bit until Kirst comes. I won't lie, everything is taken out of me right now." I said, already starting to drift off.

"OK Mitchie. I will wake you up when Kirstin is here. Sleep well." Scott said, hugging me and getting up so he could go grab him some water. After about 10 minutes of falling in and out of sleep, I finally fell asleep when Scott came back in and sat down beside me, patiently waiting for Kirstie.


	7. Is He Back?

**Scott's POV**

I was on _Twitter_ when I finally heard someone open the door. Kirstie had no idea how to knock. I immediately knew it was her. I slipped out of bed, careful not to wake up Mitch, and met her in the hallway. I gave her a hug and she handed me the two cups of Starbucks. I laid them on the counter and I sat down to talk to her.

"Look Scott, I love you, but I want you to know something. You hurt my Mitch, I will have someone come after you. He is my best friend and I love him more then the world. If you ever hurt him in anyway, I will make sure you regret it." She threatened me. I know she was serious.

"Kirst, I love him. He means the world to me. After what Travis did to him, I would never dream on hurting him. If I ever do, you have the right to slap me and ask me what that fuck am I doing with my life." I said, looking at her in the eye, meaning every single word.

"Oh, I don't care if I have your permission or not. If you hurt Mitch, I am going to hurt you. No question about it." She said, looking at me straight in the eyes.

"I promise you, I will not hurt him. I love him too much to do that. He means to much to me, for me to ever hurt him. If I ever hurt him, I don't think I would be able to look at myself in the mirror again." I said, taking all of my words to heart. I could tell she knew I was telling the truth.

"OK Scott, I believe you, but like I said, nothing will ever stop me if you hurt him." She warned once more, before hugging me and leaving. Kirstie is a nice girl when you get to know her, but she is very protective over her friends. Especially when it comes to Mitch.

I grabbed the cups and went into Mitch's room. I lightly shook Mitch, making him stir, but not fully wake up. I kept lightly shaking him until he finally opened his eyes. I smiled at him and pecked him on the lips.

"Good morning Martha. It's time for your Starbucks." I said, helping him sit up and handing him his Starbucks.

"You guys spoil me. That's why I love you." Mitch said, smiling at me.

"Of course whatever you need, I got you covered." I said, kissing him on the forehead and hugging him tightly. "I am going to take a shower. Yell if you need anything. I won't be that long."

"OK Scott. Go shower. You stink anyways. You really need it." He said, slightly giggling. I made a face at him and went to the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I love Mitch. He is my life and can make me smile on my worst days.

I slipped off my clothes and stepped into the warm water, which I have craved since I found Mitch in the alley. Flashback suddenly came of him lying on the concrete, half unconscious and half conscious. Him moaning in pain. His bruised stomach. I couldn't shake these flashbacks out of my mind. No matter how hard I tried, it was like they were permanently implanted in there. Every time I closed my eyes, even for a second, I saw Mitch lying there. I could only imagine how hard this must be for him. If it was really difficult for me, it had to be killing him.

 **Mitch's POV**

I could feel my whole body go tense as I looked at my phone. Travis had just texted me. I was scared to look at the message.

 _T: You are a whore and always will be. No wonder no one loves you._

Another message came in.

 _T: I never finished the job I started trying to kill you. Your fat and ugly. Everybody hates you. Nobody will ever love you._

One more message that broke me.

 _T:I will finish the job._

I stood up and walked to the kitchen. It was painful, but I did it. I went to the cupboards and saw some Animal Crackers. Yes I know I am child, I but I am really hungry. I reached up to grab the bag. Just as my fingers curled around the bag, I felt a strong arm wrap around my waist and one go to my hand. I knew it was Travis. It could only be him. I felt my teeth touch bare skin and tasted blood. Natural reaction, he screamed and loosened his grip on me. I took this is as my time to run from him and yell for Scott. I couldn't run fast, but I could fast enough to get to my room before he caught me.

I saw Scott look at me with only his pants on. He looked at me and immediately went by my side.

"What? Who is here?" He asked, before looking behind me to see Travis there. "Travis. Leave this house now. Before I call the Police.

"Mark my words Mitch. You will end up dead and Scott, in prison." He said, smirking before running out of the house.

Once I heard the door open and close, only then did I collasp into Scott's arms. Travis is going to kill me. He will kill me. He knows where I live. He can get in. Travis is going to kill me...


	8. Touch Him And You're Dead

**Scott's POV**

As I held Mitch close, I couldn't help but feel myself become angrier and angrier. My blood boiled as Travis began to run out the door. Mitch was visibly shaking and he was crying.

"Shhhh. It's O.K. I'm here now. He will never hurt you. I promise." I whispered in his ears as the door slammed shut.

"He's back. He knows where we are. Scott. He's here to kill me. That's the only reason he came. He's here to finish what he started." Mitch said, shaking his head and backing away from me."How can I save myself and keep you safe too?"

"Mitch. I'lll protect you!" I told him, walking to him.

"No, don't you see! You can't save me! He'll find me and kill me! He will finish the job! That's what he wants! For you to try to protect me, then rip me out of your clutches! He wants to hurt you and I both! Killing two birds with one stone!" He yelled, tears streaming down his face.

"He won't hurt you Mitch! I promise!" I told him.

"How could you make a promise you know you can't keep?" He asked, stopping when he hit a corner.

"Because." I said,putting my hands on both sides of his head. "I know I can keep it. When I have you as my motivation, I can do anything. I won't let him touch you. He lays a finger on you and he's dead."

As this all regestured in Mitch's mind, I raised his head and kissed him on the lips lightly, smiling as I did so. I could tell there was still some doubt in his mind, so I backed away from him and gave him a serious look.

"Mitch, I swear to you. He will never, ever touch you." I whispered, putting my hand on his cheek, feeling his light scruff.

"I don't know Scottie." Mitch muttered.

"Don't know. Just trust me, alright." I said, putting my head on top of his.

"Alright." He finally nodded after 5 minutes of debation in his mind. "Scottie..."

"Yeah?" I asked, kissing his forehead.

"I think..." He said, slightly nervous.

"You think what baby?" I asked, moving my head to look at him straight in the eye.

"I-I think I l-love you." He said, looking up at me.

I stood there, stunned. I couldn't say anything, but what could you say? Mitch loves me? I've loved him since I met him, but for some reason, I couldn't seem to make out the words again. I was too surprised by this sudden outburst.

"Too soon?" Mitch asked, before sighing. "Too soon. God, I'm so fucking stupid."

Mitch began to walk away and I was finally taken out of my trance. I grabbed Mitch's wrist and pulled him close to me, slightly grinning.

"Guess what?" I asked, my arms on his waist.

"What?" Mitch asked, his arms around my neck.

"I love you too." I smiled, before bending down and kissing him, smiling.

 **Mitch's POV**

I was awoken when I felt a slight poke on my side. I turned around and found a smiling Scott.

"What?" I whinned, smiling.

"Morning. We got Pentatonix practice. We have to put out our Chritstmas album out soon and we haven't even cleared through half of the songs yet." Scott told me, helping me sit up.

"I know." I groaned. "God, grab my medicine for me."

He quickly got me a glass of water and a pill. I quickly downed it and soon, was standing up with a dull throb near my ribs. I tried to sing and felt everything cramp up. I was about to fall and Scott caught me.

"You just need to get use to singing again." Scott said, helping me stand back up.

"Yeah, I know that, it's just going to be hard to get back into it. I really want to sing something. WHat do you think?"

Scott thought about it for a second, then it was like a light bulb went off in his mind. He begn singing a song he knew I couldn't resist singing.

 _Say something I'm giving up on you._  
 _I'll be the one if you want me to._  
 _Anywhere I would've followed you._  
 _Say something I'm giving up on you._  
 _And I am feeling so small._  
 _It was over my head._  
 _I know nothing at all._  
 _And I will stumble and fall._  
 _I'm still learning to love._  
 _Just starting to crawl._  
 _Say something I'm giving up on you._  
 _I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you._  
 _Anywhere I would've followed you._  
 _Say something I'm giving up on you._  
 _And I will swallow my pride._  
 _You're the one that I love._  
 _And I'm saying good-bye._  
 _Say something I'm giving up on you._  
 _And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you._  
 _Anywhere I wouldv'e followed you._  
 _Say something I'm giving up on you._

"Now, you did pretty well, although, you are still going to need to practice with a few songs. How about this, at practice, take it easy and do the best you possibly can." Scott said, his smile slightly fading.

"Wait, what? You look sad? What's wrong?" I asked, shaking. "What did I do wrong

"Nothing baby. Sorry, I was just thinking. You did amazing. I promise. I wouldn't lie to you." He shook his head, kissing my temple. "Get up and start getting ready. I'll be making breakfast."

I nodded and went to my closet. My thoughts began spinning. _What happened? Where did his thoughts go? Or was he lying and he was frowning because of my singing?_

 **Kirstin's POV**

I could tell something was up when I found an upset Scott standing beside Mitch, who looked worried. What happened while I wasn't around?

"Scott, can I talk to you a moment?" I asked, looking at him.

"Yeah." Scott nodded, sighing.

We walked to the other room, closing the door behind us.

"What happened?" I asked once I shut and locked the door.

"His voice. It's still beauitful but... it's not his beautiful, which doesn't make it his voice. It so doesn't sound like him. No more energy." Scott said, putting his head on the cupboard. "It's like, he's scard to try like he use to. I don't know if it's from the injury or from Travis's insults. I can't tell, but he's not like he use to be."

"Scott, you're worrying him. He knows something is going on that you aren't telling him." I told him, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"I know." He sighed, tears falling down his face. "Goddamn, I hate Travis. I just wish Mitch never met him and we wouldn't be in this situation."

"I know you do, but we can't change the past." I said, looking down.

"If I had a time machine, I woul dmake sure Travis would have never met Mitch, I wish I could have protected him." He said, turning to me. "What do I do now?"

"I'm not sure Scott. I'm not. Mitch, he's a handful sometimes." I said.

"Yeah, he is. He chooses awful guys. Now, its me that he chose. What if I turn out to be awful?" He asked.

"GUYS! We have a problem!" I heard Avi yell, worried.

Scott and I looked at each other and ran out of the room.

"He ran out!" Avi said, panicing. "Kevin is running after him, but I don't know if he will catch Mitch. He heard your guys conversation then ran off."

"Shit." Scott and I said at the same time, looking at each other.

Soon, we were flying out the door, thinking it was all our fault. We knew it was all our fault.


	9. On The Run

**Mitch's POV**

As I was running, I felt tears pour out of my eyes. I am a handful. Nobody knows what to do with me. They don't know how to help me. I need help. Not even Scott. He is right. I do have a tendency to chose awful men, but I use to think they werent so bad until I got to know them. They were all the same. Abusive, alcoholics, and cheaters. I apperently have a type. Will Scott be like that? Of course not! I have known him since we were kids. He would never hurt me on purpose. Right? I mean, he did send those messages, but he was drunk, so... Drunk words, sober thoughts. Did he really think that about me? Of course he did. I am a spoiled rotten brat who gets what he wants and if I don't, I whine about it.

 **"MITCH!"** I heard Kevin yell not far behind me. **"PLEASE SLOW DOWN AND TALK TO ME!"**

I kept running like I didn't hear him. Although my ribs were killing me, I kept running. I had to get away from everyone and everything. I couldn't stay here... I can't

"Mitch Grassi?" I heard a young voice say, making me stop in my tracks. "I-Is it really you? From Pentatonix?"

I nodded slowly, now completely stopped.

"It really is you! I was going to give thi sto you at your next concert, I got V.I.P. tickets, but... could I give it to you now or-?" The girl asked, only about 13.

"Or course you can dear." I nodded, out of breath. "What's your name?"

"Emmy." She said, simply, handing me a little card with my full name on it. "Seems creepy, I know, but I looked up your full name..."

"Not creepy at all. I have seen and read worse , believe me. This is nothing." I shook my head. "Thank you Emmy. Now, I do have to get going before they catch me."

"Why, what's going on?" She asked, startled. "Y-You're crying."

"Nothing, I just-need to get away. Thank you so much for your support. Stay amazing. Your beautiful. I'll read this when I get home or... I am where I want to get away. Love you Emmy." I said, giving her a quick hug before taking off running again.

Running again. Great. This is so not going to help my ribs. I'll probably have to get another visit from the doctor to check on it. Great. This day is turning out amazing.

 **Kevin's POV**

As I ran down the street, I couldn't help but realize something. Since the incident with the alley, Mitch hasn't been the same. His energy hasn't been the same. His energy has been gone. His smiles are replaced by frowns. His laughs are replaced by frowns. His laughs are masked by his crying. Nothing is the same. Scott has been so stressed, not the usual carefree man I got to know when I first met him. I stopped as I had realization adn stopped Kirst and Scott.

" **KEVIN!** He's getting away!" Scott yelled, angry with me.

"Shut up and just fucking listen for once in your life." I said, anger. "Scott has been stressed since the incident. Mitch has been sad, scared, and crying constantly. I have an idea. Let him go where he wants to go. Probability of him going somewhere else other then the closest Starbucks is very unlikely and that is about a couple blocks. Let him go. We will walk and by the time we get there, he should have a drink and be calm enough to talk this all out rationally."

"What if he doesn't go there? What if Travis finds him?" He asked, crying.

"He will. Just trust me. I know. Lets walk and calm down. We'll have a doctor check out Mitch when we get back home to make sure he will be alright. Please, just trust me on this. I know what I am doing." I told him. "He needs to get all of the fear out and this is his way of doing it."

"Scott, he's right. Mitch runs when he's stressed remember in high school, everytime he got upset is when he preformed best in track." Kirstin agreed with me, her hair up in a ponytail. "Let him run. I know my Mitch and when he is thirsty and tired, he goes to Starbucks. Let him go down there. We will be able to talk to him that way."

"But. H-he." Scott stuttered, looking over my shoulder, before letting his body relax and become upset. "You're right. C'mon."

"I know I am." I smiled, before walking along side the two. I really hope I am right this time. This is **NOT** the time to be wrong.

 **Scott's POV**

I smiled when I saw Mitch sitting at a table, drinking a cappucino. I saw fresh tears making their way down his cheeks. I walked up to him and bent down in front of him.

"Why, in hell did you run away like that?" I asked, angry but happy that he is alright.

"I heard you guys conversation. I just, I feel like am just a cause of worry. That's all I am to everyone in the world." Mitch told me, shaking his head. "I'm a big worry. People could live without me perfectly fine."

"That is not true and you know it Mitch." I said.

"But do I?" He asked, looking at me.

"We'll finish this later. Look, we do need to record today. Just c'mon." I shook my head, irritated.

"But-" He stuttered.

"No buts Mitch." Kirstin said. "We didn't chase after you just because we could. We HAVE to record Mitch. We can't let down all these people who are supporting us. We changed this date twice. I don't want to change it a third time or Ben will have our tails."

"Yeah, I know." He nodded, sighing. "Alright. Lets go."

"How's your ribs?" I asked, as he stood up.

"I'll have a doctor check it tomorrow." Kevin said. "Call him up to your all's house."

"Thanks Kev. C'mon Mitch. I already called Avi to come pick us up down here." I nodded at Kevin, helping Mitch up.

As we walked out, something caught Mitch's eye and I could feel his fear. I looked over and there was Travis, standing right there. Avi pulled up and I urged everybody to get in the car, keeping an eye on him so he couldn't sneak up on us.

"Shit Scott. What was it?" Kirstin asked, as she rubbed her neck. "You looked like you saw the Devil."

"I think I just did. Guys, I think Travis is following us around." I said, facing them.

My phone vibrated and I quickly checked it.

 _T: Right on the dot Scottie._


	10. You Gotta Tell Me

**Mitch's POV**

We managed to record 3 songs before everyone decided to call it a night. Everyone could tell I was tired and I just wanted to go home. I was fairly cranky and Scott was right. My voice didn't sound like it usually did. The energy was just... zapped from me. It made me sad. I'm dragging Pentatonix down. I can just feel it in my chest. I'm dragging them down because I'm not feeling like I use to. I mean, I have an amazing boyfriend. Scott Hoying is a guy every girl wants. So why don't I feel good with him? Why don't I feel any safer? He's never hurt me. NEVER! The only time he's ever hurt me was that text message and that was emotional. He's never touched me in any wrong way and if he even thinks he's making me feel uncomfortable, he asks me like a thousand times to make sure how he is touching me is alright. Like when he held my hand in public. He would always ask if I felt uncomfortable or if he was squeezing too tight or not holding on tight enough. Whatever the case may be, he always made sure I was never uncomfortable. So why am I getting this weird feeling in my stomach, almost like fear? But it's not like scared for my life fear like I with Travis. It's like... nervous fear? I don't understand it. I get this feeling at the pit of my stomach like... he's going to leave me suddenly.

We had just gotten home and I was sitting on the couch, cuddling with Wyatt, our cat. I don't remember if I talked abut Wyatt. He's my best friend and the best guy ever to enter my life other then Scott. Plus, he's an amazing cuddler, even if he is needy and I yell at him a lot. It's only because he loves me and I love him. I held Wyatt close to me as he purred, giving me a mass amount of comfort. Wyatt always knew how to comfort me, even if he was just a cat. He's an amazing cat and I couldn't imagine life without him now. He's amazing. I love him more then I could love anyone else. This cat will always have a special spot in my heart. I know it sounds like I'm talking about an actual boy, but I don't really care at this point. He's MY cat, not YOURS! Don't judge me!

Scott came and sat beside me, giving me a cup of fresh brewed coffee he just made. I smiled at him thankfully and scooted closer to him, letting Wyatt go scurry around the house and do whatever he does. I placed my head on his shoulder and let out a sigh, sipping the hot coffee. It slightly burned my tongue but ignored the pain. I've felt and dealt with worse. This little bit of pain isn't going to kill me. Scott took a deep breath and placed his hand on my knee. I knew he was trying to think of what to say. What to say so he didn't sound rude but still get his point across. That's the kind of person he is. He does want to say something but he doesn't want to do something to hurt you. I bit my lip and decided I should probably start.

"I'm sorry for running." I said, my voice fairly weak when I said it.

"I understand you were upset, but why didn't you just talk to us? If you were feeling this great deal of pain and conflict within yourself, why didn't you tell us? Why couldn't you us. I mean, we knew you were shaken, but Mitch... you're totally unlike yourself. If Travis would have come 10 feet closer, he could have snatched you and we wouldn't be able to find you. What good would that do? None, because I love you and I can't lose you. Kirstin, Kevin, Avi, and I love and care about you. If something's bugging you, just tell us." Scott said, after thinking momentarily.

"I didn't want to bother you guys. I mean, you guys have your hands full enough with protecting me from Travis. I just didn't want to cause anymore problems." I said, fumbling with my fingers. "I ran because it calms me. It makes me feel good, calm, and it relaxes me. It's like you with the gym. Running is my gym."

"Mitch, please remember that none of your problems are a burden. I want to know what's going on with you so I can help you. Helping you is all I want to do for you. I'm not much Mitch, but I am your boyfriend and I care about you. I can only do so much though. I can't read minds. You have to tell me what's going on with you so I can help you as much as I can. I hate not being able to help you because you won't tell me what's wrong." He said, sighing and intertwining our fingers. "I love you Mitch. I just want what's best for you."

"I know and I love you too, but I'm scared. I don't tell people what's wrong. I'm use to keeping to myself and keeping my emotions bottled up. That's what I did when I was younger. Even when we were in high school. I just bottled up my emotions because I didn't want anyone to hurt anyone else while I was being hurt." I admitted, licking my lips. "I'm sorry Scott. I hate to worry you. I just... I like to do things on my own sometimes."

"Not with pain Mitch! You can't deal with pain on your own. I want to help you as much as I can! You have to tell me what's wrong Mitchie!" He demanded.

"Scott." I sighed, moving from him. "I'm use to keeping to myself. I'm sorry. You can't change who I am just because you want to. I love you Scott. I really do! But I keep to myself because I want to. I don't feel like I'm bothering anyone! I'm my own support system! That's how it's ALWAYS been! I'm sorry! I love you! I do! Believe me! I just can't tell you what I'm feeling yet!" I was sobbing now. "I love you Scottie."

"I know baby." He nodded, grabbing me in his arms, holding me tightly. "It's alright. Please, just trust me. You need to tell me when something is wrong. I want to help you, but I can't if you don't tell me what's wrong."

I felt drowsiness wash over my body as we sat there in comfortable silence.

"I'm sleepy." I yawned, my eyes slowly coming to a close.

"Alright baby boy. I love you."

That was the last thing I heard until I fell asleep.


	11. Alexander

**Scott's POV**

Mitch was quick to fall asleep. He was mentally and physically exhausted, as would anyone else be if they were in his shoes. I can't help but want to fucking punch Travis in the mouth. After all he's put Mitch through, he's not done yet. I don't think he's done with any of us. I think KNOW he wants us to suffer. Make us feel pain like we've never felt pain before. The only way to do that, is to get rid of Mitch. Mitch was always the sunlight in the group. Even when he was sad, he always made sure everyone else was smiling. Everyone else mattered to him. If you were a complete stranger and you told him you needed help, he'd hold you in his arms and help you the best he could. He was always just a caring person like that. Him being so trusting and loving actually scared me. Now, I wish he was the same way. He's so cautious. He barely talks to Kirst and I anymore. Hell, I bet you he talks to Kevin more then he talks to me at this point and we fucking LIVE together. He's scared I'm going to be like Travis. Honestly, so am I.

I would never purposefully hurt my Mitch. I love him and I always will. Nothing can ever change that. I just don't want him to feel like I'm a stick of TNT and I can just blow up at any point. I won't do that to him. I need him to know that. How do I make sure he knows that. I look down at Mitch and sigh, pulling him closer to my body and pressing my lips on the top of his head. God, he's beautiful. I ran my fingers through his hair gently and sang to him any songs that came to mind. Singing to Mitch always calmed him and calmed me. I wish he would sing to me though. His voice is so magnificent. He can hit those high, flawless Beyonce notes like it's nothing. I'm jealous honestly! I wish I had his voice. It's just... his voice isn't his voice. I mean, it's beautiful, but that happiness, energy and passion. It's just gone. I wish I knew where it went, but I have a guess. Probably left with Travis. Goddamn, I hate that bastard. Next time I see him, I'm going to kick is ass. I don't understand how he could have just hit someone as special and beautiful as Mitch. Mitch... he's someone who will never happen again. He's smart, funny, beautiful, a little cynical, and just an all around great person. Not many people like that in the world anymore. I wish he would have never met Travis. Travis has broken my boy. I don't know how to fix him either.

I sat there for a while, just watching him sleep in my arms. When he started squirming was when I decided I should probably move him. I am sure the position he is in is uncomfortable, plus, I'm tired myself. I stood up and carried him up into my room, deciding he would sleep with me again tonight. I don't trust that he'll be safe alone in his room. Especially since Travis knows where we live. At least now, I'll feel if he moves. Ever since this whole thing with Mitch, I haven't been a light sleeper. Hell, last night, he moved to be closer to me and I jumped awake to make sure he was alright. I use to be able to fall asleep no problem. Now it's a chore to just lie down without worrying that Travis will come and capture him during the night. I know I need to sleep, but I just... I just can't. It's not like there's something wrong with me. It's the fact that there is something wrong with MY BOY! He is MINE! And I'm losing him. That's what's making me upset. Seeing him suffer like that. Then those stupid messages I sent him. I could have just not answered, but no! I had to text him back and be stupid. I had to hurt this boy I love. I shouldn't have texted him back. He would have understood. But I was too far gone. I was so out of it and so drunk. I didn't even think. I just typed. I didn't think about it hurting him. I just... typed. I could have stopped him from going out. Hell, I could have been there and protected him from getting hurt. But no, I couldn't and now he's suffering.

I grabbed my phone and typed in a number I hadn't typed in a while.

 _Scott: Alex. Are you awake?_

 _Alex: Yeah. I haven't been able to fall asleep. What's up?_

 _Scott: Can you do me a huge favor?_

 _Alex: Of course. What do you need?_

 _Scott: Can you get Mitch and I new phones, with like, being able to block things? Like, people being able to track it and stuff? I know this is asking a lot, but... I'm extremely paranoid and I need to make sure that he'll be alright._

 _Alex: Yeah, what happened Scottie?_

Alex is a police officer. I could tell him and he could take care of it. He may be my ex, but I trust him. He's never let me down before. I know he won't now.

 _Alex: You can tell me anything Scott. I can take care of whatever happened to you or Mitch or any one else._

 _Scott: Travis Bush attacked Mitch. Look him up and you'll find his records. He's threatening us too. Said he would kill me and Mitch and everyone else we love. I need to keep us safe, but I think he's tracking us somehow through our phones. Is that possible?_

 _Alex: Yeah, completely. There's an app for it. I can disable all of that stuff on a new phone for you, if you would like._

Do it for Mitch. This is for Mitch. You trust Alex.

 _Scott: Please._

 _Alex: Alright, I recommend you get rid of the phones you have now. Like, completely ruin them and throw them out._

 _Scott: Thank you Alex._

 _Alex: Of course._

I got off my phone and turned towards Mitch and ran my fingers through his hair. He's getting some much needed sleep. I hope he's going to be alright. I'm worrying about his health. I'll have the doctor come over later to do a check-up and make sure he's alright. His ribs are hurting him worse. Probably because he was running. I sighed and ran my fingers through my own hair, smiling at the boy. I love him. There's no denying it. I just hope he's going to be alright.

I looked at my phone and began to regret doing this, but I trust Alex. Even if I broke up with him, I still trust him. I've trusted him since I've known him. I trust him with all of me. I could never not trust him. I hope I did the right thing texting him and getting his help. Especially since Travis is tracking my text messages.


	12. Fight

Mitch's POV

I woke up before Scott did, my breathing staggered and my heart racing. I had a dream where Travis was chasing me, but... it wasn't just Travis. It was Alexander Kirk, Scott's ex, and then... Scott. It was Scott. He tackled me to the ground... and he did things to me. Then it was Travis again. Then Scott. The faces molded together and I couldn't tell who it was. It was like my brain was having an internal meltdown. I couldn't believe it was one, so then it turned into the other. Then, it was just Alex. It was Alex. He was calling me names and he was hitting me. I could still place where he hit me exactly.

I looked at Scott, who was peacefully asleep. I ran my fingers through his hair, making him jolt awake.

"I-I'm s-sorry." I stuttered, moving my hand, but he shook his head and sighed.

"Don't worry baby. I've been jumpy for a while now. Don't worry about it." Scott tried to assure me, but that made me feel worse.

"Can you get me my medicine please?" I asked him, feeling my ribs begin to hurt worse.

"Of course baby. By they way, the doctor is coming today. He has to check you out since you ran yesterday. It hurt you really bad and we have to make sure your ribs are any worse or if they are healing like they are supposed to." He nodded, standing up and going to the bathroom to grab the medicine. He got a cup and some water, then walked to me, handing me all of the things.

As I took the medicine, he sat on the balcony of the window. He was looking out the window, looking as blue as a smurf. I felt bad. I had made him feel this way after all. I didn't know what to do though. What do I say? I felt bad, but what could I do. There wasn't anything I could do to help him. There wasn't anything I could do that could change what has already happened. I wish I could go back and change what happened, but I couldn't. I am who I am and Scott is who he is. I feel bad, but what can I do? I wish he could tell me what I could do to make this better, because I don't know what to do. He needs to give me some idea what's going on. I can't read his mind.

"Scott, what's wrong?" I asked him, sighing.

Scott turned to me, with tears in his eyes, making me sigh.

"You scared me yesterday. Like, really scared me. If I wouldn't have known you when you were younger, I wouldn't have known what was wrong with you and I wouldn't have known what to do. I wouldn't have known that you would most likely run to Starbucks and I wouldn't have known that you only run when you're stressed out. I wouldn't have known that. What if I wouldn't have known? What would have happened to you?" He asked me, angry.

"You would have found me, I know you would have. You have always found me and you will find me again and again and again. If not now, then another time, but we would have found each other. I know we would have." I tried to assure him, making him shake his head.

"How do you know that Mitch?" He asked, now scared.

"I just know Scott. Can't you see? This, ALL of THIS! It is fate. This was all meant to happen! Don't you realize? This was supposed to happen to me! To us!" I said, grabbing his hand.

"You were supposed to be hurt! I was supposed to find you almost dead! I was supposed to wonder if you were alive! I was supposed to go out looking for you, sobbing my eyes out when I finally found you! ALL OF THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! I was supposed to worry about you EVERY! DAY! This was fucking SUPPOSED to happen!" He yelled, making me jump. "You're so fucking NAÏVE! Can't you see that THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!"

I jumped when he began yelling, making me upset. I bit my lip and looked down.

"I'm not naïve." I whispered, wiping a tear that had fallen from my eye. "And I didn't ask you to worry."

I stood up and walked out of the room, before my tears could pour down my face. I was more or less limping, but I still managed. I walked into the living room and grabbed Wyatt, pulling him close to my face to calm me. He curled up into my hands, purring loudly. I sniffled and hugged him close to my body. He looked up lazily at me and put his paw on my nose.

"Boop." I whispered, trying to cheer myself up. That just made tears fall down my face faster.

This is the first time Scott has ever fully yelled at me angrily. Other times, it was playful arguing, but not this time. He was really mad at me. Not even mad. He was pissed. I didn't want him to be angry with me. I never wanted him to be angry with me. I needed to know what was going on in his mind, but it's like he blames me for all of this. Yeah, I ran and I shouldn't have done that, but he's acting like it's my fault that I got hurt. Fact is, he hurt me more then Travis ever could. He hurt me because I have cared about him more then anything in the world and he completely hurt me. He broke my heart and no one has ever had that affect on me before. Not even Travis. No one could ever hurt me like Scott had. He hurt me in the worst way possible. I I don't know what to do.


	13. Hurt

**Scott's POV**

 _ ***About 4 hours later***_

I was sitting in Mitch's room, staring at the wall. What am I supposed to do? I feel bad, I just yelled at Mitch and it's obvious that I hurt his feelings. I can hear his sobs from here. I want to go and comfort him, but he hurt me so much. I was so scared for him and him telling me that this was fate pissed me off. Fate I supposed to be something happy. This is probably the worst thing I have ever experienced. I love Mitch. I'll love Mitch always and nothing could change that, but he is hurting me more then helping me. I want to help him, but I also want to help myself.

I closed my eyes and felt awful when I heard a sob escape the living room. Fuck, I can't take this. This is killing me, but I can't go in now. That would make me look like an asshole who is trying to be the hero. I know how Mitch thinks. I know that is exactly how he would take that. He would think that I am trying to be the hero. So I sat there and I listened. I listened to his sobs punch me in the chest harder then any professional wrestler ever could. I have never felt more awful in my life. I have never wanted to comfort someone so bad in my life then right now, but I couldn't. And I knew I couldn't. That was the worst part. Listening to him and feel my own tears stream down my face.

I can't do this anymore. I grabbed my phone and plugged in my music. I couldn't listen to him cry. It was killing me. I hated hearing him so upset and knowing I had made him that way made me feel even worse. Beyoncé came on and I sighed, letting my tears fall where they must. I hate that I made Mitch cry. I feel like the worst person on the face of the planet. How could I EVER do that to him? Why did I yell? He didn't deserve me yelling at him. Maybe he shouldn't have ran, but I yelled at him like this was all his fault. I basically blamed everything all on him. That wasn't fair to him. He's hurting more then I am. Physically and emotionally. He is hurting and can barely move, yet I yell at him. I should have never done that and thinking about doing that, makes me feel like the worst person on the face of the Earth. Why would I ever do that?

I looked up at the wall and took a deep breath, letting myself feel upset. I needed to get all of the tears out of my eyes before I did anything. I looked over at the door and saw from across my room, my music room. I haven't been in there in such a long time. I got up and put my phone away, walking in the room, feeling my heart break when I heard Mitch's sobs. I closed the door and walked to my piano. I wanted to write a new song, so that's what I would do. A melody has been playing in my mind for weeks now and I wanted to put lyrics to them. We needed one original song for our next album AFTER our Christmas album. So maybe, I can write something.

I played what I was thinking the notes would be and smiled. It sounds pretty and Kirst could totally hit all of those high parts and Avi was a killer base, I knew he could handle those low notes. Kevin... fuck... Kevin could be anything I asked him to be. He's not much of a base, but damn can he go high. He is so amazingly talented. It's not even funny. I have never met anyone more talented that Kevin honestly. Well... I know Mitch, who is seriously talented, but Kevin is like... breathtaking. He has always amazed me with how talented he is. He will never cease to amaze me. With him, it's impossible. He has so many... amazing talents. I want him to sing for this song. Not beatbox. Just sing.

"A light in the room. It was you who was standing there. Tried it was true. As your glance met my stare. But your heart drifted off. Like a land split by sea. I tried to go, to follow, to kneel down at your feet. I'll run, I'll run, I'll run, run, to you. I'll run, I'll run, I'll run, run to you." I sang, playing the piano and experimenting with all kinds of notes and chords.

Mitch taking the lead for this song will be beautiful. He is such an amazing singer. He can take this song to a whole other level. I know he will. He takes amazing and makes them look extraordinary. He is also really soulful when he sings. I remember when he sang Find You by Zedd to me for the first time. It was so beautiful. My heart has never been do full of love. He was so soulful, so into the music. It's like he was captured within the song, not only going through the motions, flowing through them. He made the original sound like nothing. Even with no instruments, he outdid Zedd by a lot.

"I've been settling scores. I've been fighting so long. But I've lost your war. And out kingdom is gone. How shall I win back, your heart, which was mine. I have broken bones and tattered clothes, I've run out of time. I'll run, I'll run, I'll run, run to you. I'll run, I'll run, I'll run, run to you." I felt tears pouring down like rain, but kept going, let the lyrics flow through my body. Let them come as they must. As they like. I was in no rush and I was not singing for any purpose, other then about Mitch. I was singing for him and about him. I was singing to him and from him. I was crying and my voice was broken but I was fine with it. I was being who I was and I was properly showing my emotions.

I finished the song and felt my head hurt. I was now sobbing and I couldn't stop my tears. It was a hurricane. I was hurting. I was in pain. I was in pain I had never felt before. The pain of losing someone, yet they were alive. Yet they were in the same building. I could go to them at any point I wanted. Yet, I couldn't-I couldn't breathe. I had lost him. He was killing me, without even realizing it. My heart was hurting. My body was hurting. Everything was hurting. The pain wouldn't stop. It couldn't stop. It was pounding. Like something was pounding on the door to my brain. I could feel myself shutting down. My thoughts. My heart. All I knew was the pain. All I could remember was the tears stroking my face, until I fell asleep. I fell asleep in a soft chair. A soft chair, were Mitch had sat, writing many of his songs and many f our arrangements.


	14. We Chose Each Other

**Mitch's POV**

It felt like forever before I finally stopped crying, although I felt like my heart was about to erupt out of my chest it hurt so much. I heard some music going on in Scott's music room, but I was too upset to really pay attention to it. He was almost always in there when he was upset. Maybe he was feeling as bad as I was. _He should feel bad_ , I told myself. _He yelled at me for no reason and got mad at me when I was trying to help_. Yet, as those thoughts crossed my mind, they didn't help. In fact it made me feel worse. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything. Probably not. I should know better by now, but of course I don't. I'm so stupid. Scott's right. I am naive.

I couldn't move. It was like I was stuck on the couch. Wyatt came and went. Every once and a while, he would come back in, almost like he was checking on me. God, I love that cat. He's the only boy I need in my life. The only boy I'll need forever. I smiled at my hairless cat, when he rubbed on my leg, neddy for attention.

"Just like his mama, he loves attention and love." I said, picking him up and petting him lovingly. "But unlike his mama, he choses the right people to do that. I seem to always chose the wrong people." Wyatt just looked at me and rubbed his face against my chin lovingly. "You are such a sweet kitty."

I giggled when he put his nose on mine. It was like our little thing. He always did it to me. Never to Scott. Just me. I think it means he loves me, but maybe it's not. I chose to think that it is, but it could mean something completely different. Either way, I love this cat to the ends of the Earth, no matter how much he can annoy me.

XXX

Scott came out a couple hours later. I wonder if he fell asleep in there. He probably did, knowing him. Now me, I was dead on the couch. I wasn't moving. I couldn't move. My ribs were killing me and my heart felt like it was breaking loin by loin, piece by piece. I couldn't repair myself. I couldn't find it in my heart to even try. So I just continued to lie there, looking at the wall aimlessly.

I heard a knock on the door, making Scott sigh and open the door. As he did so, I had a chance to get a good look at him. He didn't look any better then I felt. His hair was a mess, his face was pale-the only exception being his eyes, which were red and puffy- and he looked as if he has just woke up, looking groggy and in need of coffee. Yet, after all of this, he was still freaking handsome. Not even hurt could take that away from him. He was a messy kind of sexy, but it worked for him. God. He never ceases to amaze me at how he almost always looks amazing, no matter the instince or circumstance.

Scott opened the door and we found the doctor from before. With everything that had happened today, we had competely forgot about the doctor coming over. Him and I looked at each other as he walked in. Neither of us were in real good shape, but it was for the best. He needed to look at me and tell me if I was alright.

"Alright Mitch, listen. I'm going to have to take those bandages off and I'm not going to lie. It's gonna hurt like hell, but I have to do it so I can feel your ribs. I apologize in advance. I hate to see you in pain. It's awful, but I have to do it. Do you understand?" He asked, as he bent down in front of me.

"Of course." I nodded, sighing.

"Doctor, is it alright if Mitch holds my hand while your doing this? It'll give him something to squeeze while dealing with the pain." Scott asked the doctor, his voice rough and course, although it sounded totally sexy for him.

"Of course you can. Would you mind showing me where the bathroom is first? Being in a car for an hour really does make you have you use to bathroom." The doctor asked Scott kindly.

"Yeah. Go upstairs and it's the first door on your right." Scott nodded, pointing upstairs.

"Alright, thanks. I will only take one moment." The doctor nodded, before running upstairs.

"Interesting, he is." Scott mused, pulling up a chair so he could sit beside me and grabbing a chair for the doctor in front of me.

He carefully grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers. Now this... this felt normal. THIS felt safe. Like home. I looked over at Scott, wanting to kiss him so bad, but not having the will to do it. Almost as if he read my mind, Scott bent down and pressed his lips on mine gently, making me smile. He always knew just what to do at just the right time.

"I love you." Scott whispered, his lips still on mine. "We'll talk in a little while."

I nodded, then he moved. Right as he did so, the doctor came down.

"Alright, now, this is going to hurt. I am so sorry." The doctor said, as he lifted up my shirt.

It hurt like a bitch honestly, I was screaming and slurring the curse words like a drunk sailor, squeezing Scott's hand to a pulp. Scott just rubbed his thumb over my knuckles and very lightly sang some songs, obviously trying to calm me. Wyatt came over once, looking at me oddly, before walking away like the diva he was. Just like his mama.

The doctor concluded that while my ribs would still heal, it would take longer then originally diagnosed. Great. He gave us some more medicine for the pain in my ribs, re-wrapped my stomach and chest, then left, apologizing again for the pain he had caused. I don't know if I said it was alright because I meant it or because I wanted him to get out of there. Either way, after that, he left, leaving Scott and I alone in our living. I had just took my medicine, so I knew I would be falling asleep soon.

I looked over at Scott, who was already looking at me, except he was smiling. Why was he smiling? He tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear and whispered in my ear very quietly.

"I love you. I'm very proud of you." Scott whispered. "Now sleep my love. You deserve it."

And so I did. I eventually fell asleep to Scott singing Find You by Zedd, one of the first songs I ever sang to him.

XXX

Scott and I are different. He's loud and roudy, I'm soft and gentle. Yet, when we're together, we make a wonderful team. Now, we may not always get along, but I think that's what makes us so amazing. That is the end, no matter how bad a fight or argument may get, in the end, WE chose to fall asleep next to each other in one bed. WE chose to wake up to each other every morning. It was I who chose him and him who chose I. Fate brought us together. We just straightened up the details. WE choose each other everyday. I wouldn't have it any other way. I don't think he would either.


	15. I Love You

_**A little note. This recipe is real and you can totally use it! For the full recipe, look up 15 Amazing Gluten Free Pasta Dishes-Heather Christo. It is delicious annnnddd if you want to get on Mitch's good side, just cook this for him. SO sorry for the slow updates! Life has been so hectic lately! I love you all so much! Without further ado, here is my next update, which was far overdue.**_

 **Scott's POV**

I watched Mitch as he slept. Look, I know that sounds fucking creepy, but I swear, I was only doing that because he was in pain. Plus... I have always loved looking at this beautiful brunette. He was beautiful without even trying. Gorgeous with no effort. Perfection without the need of any kind of make-up or filter. He was special. He was my special. My Mitchy. I loved that. My Mitchy. My special boy. I would protect him from any problem. Any nightmare he would ever have. I would protect him from anything that ever put him in any harm at all. Even if that means protecting him from myself. While I don't feel like I will ever hurt him, I do restrain myself from usually getting angry with him, because I don't want to turn into these assholes he dates. I want to be his different. I want to be different for him. I want to be different for him because I love him and he deserves nothing but the best. He has always been so critical of himself, but... he was the literal definition of perfect. I wish I was as perfect as him. He could make a straight man gay with one look. One eyebrow quirk. He just have that effect on people. At least he had it on me. He captivates my every thought and feeling, even when I'm not around him. He is my perfect imperfection and I am his. I wouldn't have it any other way. I can only hope he feels the same.

I smiled as Mitch slightly moved, making himself more comfortable. As I sat there, I began to think. What if I made him food? I mean, I know he was probably starving. He has gone through so much. The least I can do is make him something to eat that he likes. I quickly found a homemade recipe in my kitchen drawer. I remember making it for him when we first met. Spinach Pesto Pasta Salad with Shrimp. I grabbed a pot and began boiling the water, putting salt in it. Then, in a blender, I put in onion, basil, spinach, olive oil and 1/4 a cup of lemon juice and began pureeing it until it was a smooth sauce. Mitch loved pesto a lot. I would do anything to see him smile. This would certainly make him smile.

Once the water boiled, I put the pasta in and put my sauce to the side. Once it was al dente, I would drain the water, run cold water over it to stop the cooking process, then put the sauce on it, only saving 1/4 of a cup of the sauce for the shrimp. I tossed the shrimp with the sauce and seasoned it with Kosher salt, which was an amazing seasoing tool for a chef. I added 2 tablespoons of oil to a pan and began to saute the shrimp until it was cooked fully, occasionally flipping them so they would fully cook.

"I've been drinking, I've been drinking. I get filthy when that liquor get into me. I've been thinking, I've been thinking. Why can't I keep my fingers off you, baby? I want you, na na," I quietly sang, not thinking. I knew that song like the back of my hand. It was probably the best song on planet eErth. Scratch that, it WAS the best song on planet Earth.

I smiled as a high, melodic voice matched with mine, harmonizing perfectly. Mitch. I pulled my arm back, beckoning him to come over to me. He knew what I meant and moved over to me, leaning into my body. I pulled him close to me and hugged him. He sighed and took in a deep breath, closing his eyes.

"I'm proud of you." I whispered to him. "How do your ribs feel my love?"

"They hurt like hell." Mitch said, looking up at me. "But I heard you singing and couldn't help it. You were singing one f the best songs on planet Earth."

"No. I AM singing the best song on planet Earth." I said, stirring the pasta. "It's gluten free love. I'm making Spinach Pesto Pasta Salad with Shrimp. Remember when I made it for you when we first met?"

"You're not wrong." He said, smiling. "You're so good to me. I've always loved your cooking. You're too good to me my love."

"Not really. I'm upset I yelled at you. I know there was no reason for it and I'm really sorry Mitch." I said, shaking my head. "I feel really bad my Mitchy. I hope you realize that."

"I know you do Scotty Buckets." He nodded, moving from me and to the fridge. He grabbed some water and took a big swig from the water bottle. There goes my work-out water. I was going to actually go out and work-out, but whatever. I need to stay with Mitch anyways. I love him too much. "Scotty, you're staring."

I smiled and pulled him to me, pressing my lips gently on his. He smiled and dropped the water bottle on the floor, wrapping his arms around my neck. When I gently bit his lip, he giggled and moved, putting his head on mine. How was he so fucking adorable? I can't understand it. I bit my lip and mixed the pasta behind me. That's a fucking talent. An amazing fucking talent. So proud of myself. When Mitch moved from me, I frowned, making him giggle. He went over to the sink and washed his hands.

"I love you." I said, staring at the young boy.

"And I love you darling." He said.

"That makes me really happy." I admitted, turning to the pasta and added the shrimp, the olives and the cherry tomatoes to the pasta salad. I tossed everything together and grabbed 2 plates for Mitch and I.

I gave Mitch the most food and put his plate on the dinner table and got myself some of the pesto. I pulled out Mitch's chair for him, making him smile and sit in it. I easily pushed him in and sat in my own seat. Mitch looked over at me shyly and smiled, grabbing my hand on the table. We began eating the pasta and Mitch let out something between a moan and a groan, making me chuckle.

"I forgot how amazing your cooking was Scotty!" Mitch exclaimed. "It's fucking orgasmic."

"Thank you?" I asked, making him giggle.

"It's amazing. You need to cook for me more often." He said, looking at me lovingly. "I really like it when you do romantic things for me like this. It makes me feel really special."

"If you want me to darling, I will cook and do more things for you more ofen." I said, rubbing his knuckles with my thumb. "I would do anything to make you happy my love."

"That would certainly make me very, very happy." He nodded.

"Then I'll do it." I said, kissing his knuckles. "I'd do anything for you my love."

Mitch smiled at me and we ate the rest of our pasta, talking about everything. I smiled when Mitch offered me some of his pasta. I happily ate from his fork, pulling him to me and pressing my lips on his hungrily.

"I'm hungry for you." I whispered on his lips.

"As am I for you." He said, kissing my jaw, then pushing me back on my seat. "But you need to finish eating your dinner before you get dessert."

I pouted and he smiled, continuing to feed me my food. I did the same thing to him, sometimes teasing him and feeding myself, making him fake pout and refuse to give me a bite of my food until I made it up to him. Once we finished, I grabbed the plates and walked to the sink, sitting them in there. When I turned around, Mitch was already there. He smirked at me and pulled me to him by my shirt roughly, pressing his lips on mine. Everything got heated quickly and soon, I was shirtless, on top of him, in our room. Mitch's breath hitched as I felt the warmth of my fingers tug on his incredibly tight jeans. His head lulled to the side, giving me room to kiss down his neck. He let out a strangeled moan, making my own jeans feel a little tighter.

As you can imagine, things went way further and we covered in sweat and unmentionables. I'm sure you can figure what I mean. Mitch's breathing began to slow as he began to fall asleep in my arms. Before he fell asleep, he whispered 3 simple words that meant the world to me, although he had said it to me more than once. It never got old and it could never get old. Not when Mitch said it to me.

"I love you." Mitch muttered to me, almost asleep.

"I love you too baby." I whispered back to him.

Mitch quickly fell asleep, his breath hitting my bare chest. I looked over him and felt my heart swell. He was such a beautiful man. I could never love anyone or care for anyone more than his man. He is so caring, loving, passionate, and so much more could be used to describe him. He is so much more than he gives himself credit for. So much more than people give him credit for. I am truly thankful for being able to know him. For being able to do things to him that could make him feel vunerable.

As I made love to him, he had cried, telling me he loved me and how sorry he was for what happened. Telling me that I was his and he was mine. Telling me that he gave me his heart. He begged me not to break it and I promised him I wouldn't, wih and without words. I sealed the promise with a kiss and let him know how much I cared for him. I marked him, but didn't make it so other people could see it. I didn't others to know, because people are hypocrites, although I am sure there body was once filled with hickeys and love bites just like that. I wanted him to know how much I cared for him, so I used a condom and lube. Things I never used for anyone else. Well, I used the lube, but not a condom, since I only fuck men. I usually ask if they want me to use one and they would shake their head, saying they wanted to feel my completely. For Mitch, I would do anything. So, I would make sure that nothing went wrong. Therefore, I used a condom.

As I began to fall asleep, all of the memories of us flashed before me. I have never been more excited for the future then now.


End file.
